


Vampire

by TheAfroCircus



Series: Vampires and Werewolves [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Happy halloween, M/M, Mild Blood, Secrets, Series, Star Trek: AOS, Vampires, Worry, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroCircus/pseuds/TheAfroCircus
Summary: Jim Kirk has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

Today was horrible and he meant it. Sometimes he said a day was horrible and he was being melodramatic but today, no, today he actually meant it. At least it was finally over. Only, it wasn't even halfway over.    
  
Tonight was the night. /That/ night. Was he ready? No, probably not. Who could possibly be ready for this?    
  
You would think he would be ready for it, being as this night happened every year. Stardate: October 31st. It used to be a day of fun for human kids and teens and young adults in the 21st century. People would dress up in costume, partake in a candy collecting ritual. It wasn't celebrated anymore. Many cultures mixed upon the discovery of other sentient beings out in space and the holiday was lost to xenophobia and the fact that the whole thing was just a bit embarrassing to explain to other species. The holiday died off. Ghouls and demons no longer roamed the streets on this night. Now it seemed they roamed the vastness of space. And that wasn't an xenophobic comment. Kirk was referring to himself. He roamed on this night, every night, for as long as he could remember.   
  
Kirk heaved a sigh, the door to his quarters sealing shut behind him. He was sore, he felt gross, his shirt was ripped, and he was exhausted.    
  
The captain went straight to his bedroom and sat on the foot of his bed, kicking off his shoes. He took a sniff and grimaced. He stepped in something disgusting down on that planet. Great.    
  
With a grunt, Jim tugged his tattered golden shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He flopped back on his bed with a sigh. His muscles were tender and stiff as he finally relaxed them. He had not felt so worn out in a long time. He would have passed out if he could by now. Too bad he had to stay awake.    
  
He was hungry. Yet he just ate dinner down in the mess hall. As it turned out, Jim wasn't hungry for food per say. Was blood food? He did need it for nourishment to survive one night out of a whole year, every year. So did it count as a meal? He'd ask Spock if only the Vulcan knew. Another sigh. It was hard when your own boyfriend didn't know you were the equivalent to what would have been termed in the 21st century as a 'vampire'. Almost a 'vampire'.    
  
Jim opened his mouth, letting his fangs expose themselves. He hadn't let them out in 364 days. It somehow felt good to release them. However another part of him was disgusted. He had been in a relationship with Spock for six months now. He wondered what Spock would think of his fangs. Would he find them fascinating? Or would he find them unnerving and illogical. For what purpose did his body need to ingest blood once a year? Kirk wouldn't have the answer to that one. It just ran in his family. He had his dad's fangs, slender and pointy, while his mother's were a bit more stout and rounded at the tip.    
  
His parents had found each other luckily fairly easily and it was almost a tradition but Kirk didn't want to marry another bloodsucker. Jim loved Spock and he was almost positive Spock wouldn't love him anymore if he knew. Right?    
  
Jim moped to himself, glaring at the ceiling. "Good job, Jim. Even your body's too illogical for Spock. Let alone your damn mind.." he grumbled.    
  
It hurt that he decided never to tell Spock about this part of him but it was for the best. He didn't want to lose the Vulcan. Jim could keep it hidden. Spock never had to know. At least not unless when Jim was long dead and Spock got a look at the structure of his skull. At that point he hoped Spock would be able to forgive him for the secret.    
  
Jim turned his head at the knock to his door. He sighed in relief. Finally. "Enter." he called to the door. He sat up with his fangs fully extended, starving. He had expected Bones with a pouch of donor blood and a straw. He had not expected to see his first officer, Spock.

 

Kirk's heart skipped a beat and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared back at the Vulcan standing before him. "Sppck!" he muffled into his palms.    
  
Spock halted for a brief moment to blink. "Captain." he gave a respectful nod in greeting.    
  
Jim blinked right back. "Sppck." he muffled again. "Whuh yuh doin?"    
  
Frowning and in confusion, Spock stared at Kirk's hands over his mouth. "Have you injured your orifice?"    
  
"Um. Nuh uh." Kirk shook his head.    
  
"You are covering your mouth as if you are in pain, thyla." said Spock, face showing concern for Jim.   
  
Jim frowned behind his hands. There went that word again. The one that made him want to grab Spock and kiss his lights out because it made Kirk feel so damn loved. Spock really loved him too. Spock would understand, wouldn't he? Of course he would.    
  
Kirk sighed heavily behind his hands. Just as he was about to bring his hands away to speak, the override activated on his quarters door.    
  
The door opened and in came Bones with that pouched of donor blood and a straw. Jim wanted to punch him. Or bite him. He was still hungry damnit.    
  
"Alright Jim he's your weird milkshake of- oh shit." McCoy exclaimed upon seeing Spock. "Uh. Evening, Spock." This was going to be fun.    
  
If Spock was worried before, he was mortified now upon seeing Leonard carry in a pint of blood plasma. It was dark in color and tinted a murky brown. It was obviously a variety of different species blood types mixed together. This was a practice often reserved for those who were very sick or in a critical state.    
  
The Vulcan looked positively crushed as he turned back to Kirk, his thyla and bond mate. "You are sick." he concluded.    
  
McCoy gave a very unhelpful and gruff comment of: "To be able to drink this stuff, he has to be."    
  
Again, Kirk wanted to punch him. Or bite him. Jim would have offered a cursing response had he not finally looked into Spock's eyes. He saw tears building in them.    
  
The next thing Jim knew, Spock was sitting beside him with his hands clasping his.

 

"Thyla. You are my soul and entity. You will not be alone in this time. I will be here until time for you has ceased. I vow to thee.."    
  
Jim was speechless.    
  
McCoy rolled his eyes. "Oh don't go eloping on us. Jim's not terminal." he exclaimed.    
  
Spock was baffled but a sense of grave relief washed over him. It spread through their bond that before felt icy to Jim. Thankfully it was now returning to semi normal.    
  
Confusion arose once again within Spock. "Jim is not ill?"    
  
"No." Bones replied in annoyance.    
  
"I do not understand the present circumstances." remarked Spock.    
  
Leonard huffed. Did he have to explain everything? The secret was out. Couldn't Jim step up to the plate? Of course not. Damnit he was a doctor not a search engine. "I'm not injecting Jim with this blood. He's going to drink it. I brought a crazy straw. See?" he pointed to the curved straw inside of the pouch of blood.    
  
Spock for the record managed to look only slightly disturbed and it made Jim's stomach flop in sadness.    
  
"You ingest red liquid that circulates in the arteries and veins of humans and other species that carries oxygen and carbon dioxide." Spock noted with a heavily knit brow.    
  
Leonard nodded. "Yeah, and he needs to drink it before it gets cold or it'll lose its nutritional value. And I need to get back to medbay so excuse me. Here." Bones handed the pouch and straw to.   
  
Jim took the pouch in his hands, it feeling way more heavy and warm than it usually did at this moment.    
  
McCoy then took his leave from the situation, exiting the quarters while muttering about 'damned vampires and their werewolf boyfriends'.    
  
Spock stared at Jim for a while longer, staring between Jim and the blood pouch with a look of discomfort.    
  
Jim looked away, tears pricking his eyes. He knew it. He was a freak even to Spock.    
  
"You are not a freak, ashayam." Spock shook his head, having heard Jim's thoughts and feelings of rejection through their bond. "I meant my earlier words. You are my soul and entity. I do not have preference over what it is you consume for enjoyment."    
  
Jim did not reply. He only frowned harder. If only it were for enjoyment. He didn't enjoy any of it.    
  
It was Spock's turn to deepen his frown. "I once again do not understand the present circumstances. Please explain. Please speak."    
  
Jim's fingers lightly twitched over the synthetic plastic of the container of plasma. He sighed. He opened his mouth to speak after retracting his fangs. They no longer felt good to have unhidden. "Bones was right."    
  
Spock showed immediate alarm. "You are ill?"    
  
"In the head, maybe. I have to drink the blood, Spock. Or I'll go crazy."    
  
"You are psychologically ill?"    
  
"To some maybe-" Jim stopped. The metaphors were just confusing Spock more. "No. Spock...I'm..." he shut his eyes with an exhale. "I'm a vampire. I need this blood to live. Once a year. Every year for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought that-"

 

“You are not a freak.” Spock spoke his thoughts. “You are not wrong or abnormal. You do not frighten me.” 

 

“Then what am I?” 

 

“My soul and entity.” 

 

“Spock..” 

 

“Jim.” Spock put his hand over Jim's that held the pouch. “Thyla. I love you and I will always. I am more concerned over the keeping of the secret than the secret itself. You do not trust me.” 

 

“I do trust you, Spock. I...I just thought that..you’d think.. I mean you're so peaceful and then here I am slurping down a big old blood smoothie being barbaric. You said our minds were compatible. I just...didn't want our bodies not to be.” Jim admitted sadly. “I drink blood from sentient beings. Not directly of course but still...Vulcans don't spill blood. They never have.” 

 

Spock seemed to be deep in thought. “You are very incorrect.”

 

Jim shook his head desperately. “Spock I said I'm sorry-” 

 

“Ashayam. Allow me to finish.” requested Spock. 

 

Jim frowned but silenced himself to listen. 

 

“You are incorrect in your assumptions about Vulcan history. There was a time when we, just like any early civilization, expressed savagery. We too, as you say, overturned blood and it does not matter.” Spock said. “As I said, I do not hold preference for what you consume. You are my thyla and I will stand by your side even in your death.” 

 

Jim smiled and released his fangs, them accenting his grin. “I love you, Spock.” 

 

“I did not think your smile could get any more breathtaking.” Spock stated. He stood. “Now we must be heading to Doctor McCoy. Your blood has gotten cold and its nutritional value has significantly decreased. You are in need of a ‘refill'.” 

 

Jim kept his smile as Spock wrapped an arm around him, guiding him to the medical bay. 

 

“Furthermore, Doctor McCoy must give me my space flea injection.” Spock eyed a moon orbiting a planet outside of the ship's window. He hoped he would not feel the need to howl at it. That would be most illogical. Tonight was the night for him, as well. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
